Buildings
Castle The main building which when increase increases the max level for all other buildings inside the city. This building is also to use and view current buff's such as attack and defense bonus's. Then lastly to view city information. View more here. Barracks The barracks is where all the troops for the game will be recruited. This will show the different types of troops along with the different stats of each troop that you can recruit. View more here. Drill Grounds The drill grounds houses all the troops the player has and allows for army quick setup. This shows all unites gathering, attacking, reinforcing, defending, assisting, or simply at idle. View more here. College The College is the building where players will commence all their research from upgrading troops to other functions about the city. This can be used to increase stats on any areas of the game. View more here. Hospital The hospital will display the wounded soldiers that the player has. Players can also go here so that they can heal their wounded troops. View more here. Blacksmith The blacksmith building house is where building gear and all the materials collected from monsters, resources chest and other means are located. View more here. Watchtower The watchtower is used to display details of incoming attacks and will inform what details players can get from scouting enemy castles. View more here. Embassy The embassy will display the amount of times an alliance can assist you in building times and how many troops can be placed into your castle for defense. View more here. Depot The depot will reflect how many resources are protected from enemy attack. The resources in here can not be taken but you may use them. View more here. Castle Wall The castle wall is the building where players can recruit the golem unit for defending and view the city defense. View more here. Sawmill Sawmill produces wood to gather for the castle. View more here. Farm Farm produces food to gather for the castle. View more here. Stone Mine Stone Mine produces stone to gather for the castle. View more here. Iron Mine Iron Mine produces iron to gather for the castle. View more here. Medic Tent Medic tent is used to assist in increasing the wound capacity and healing speed for the hospital. View more here. Training Grounds The training grounds is used to increase the amount of troops being recruited and the recruit speed. View more here. War Hall The war hall is used to increase the rally size for ancient ruins or attack on enemy castles. View more here. Guardian Temple Similar to the barracks, the guardian temple allows the player to recruit the angel unit. View more here. Merchant Ship The merchant ship is used by players to exchange resources for shells which can be used to purchase items. View more here. Workshop The workshop is where players can select various materials to be created to build new equipment. This is a alternative to collecting the materials from monsters. View more here.